About Time
by Kara Hammer
Summary: Japan met a beautiful woman after a meeting with Russia. He cant get her out of his head. What will he do? Kiku x Natalia.
1. Who Is She

**Who Is She?**

**

* * *

**

Natalia sat in her room pondering over where her brother ran off to. She had made breakfast for him this morning, only to find that he was nowhere in the house and he had left no note for her. She decided to scold him and force him to tell her where he went.

"Nii-san." She mumbled softly looking over the pictures that cover her walls. One Ivan, Katyusha, and her in Moscow. Wait! Brother said something about a meeting with Japan in Moscow? Natalia quickly put on her shoes and coat making her way to the large city.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN MOSCOW

* * *

Kiku and Ivan are sitting in the small room going over terms that they could agree on over the dispute of the Kuril Islands.*

"Russia-san, those Islands were mine me till you attacked and took over them, evicting 17,000 of my people." Kiku stated, becoming aggravated with the bleach-blond male sitting across from him.

"But the Islands belong with me now, da. And I offered to give back to you some of the smaller islands, Japan." Ivan replied, putting on a smile. "It's no longer a topic to discuss. We had a peace treaty once before, da. Why don't you just forget about the islands and sign, Japan?"

"The islands that you took created the northern part of my country. And the island that you want to give back made up only 7% of the total land mass. I have no intention of forgetting about them." Kiku stated, fighting back his anger.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about, da." With those words said Ivan collected his stuff, leaving a very pissed off Kiku sitting alone in the room. Kiku watched Ivan leave before he started collecting his things. As Kiku got up to leave the door swung open, and a woman with long platinum-blond hair stormed in.

"NII-SAN!" She screamed and stopped, scanning the room before locking her eyes on Kiku.

Kiku blushed a soft pink, and the woman scowled at him.

"Where's my Nii-san?" She asked sharply.

"Russia-teme?"** Kiku asked.

She stood there for a moment. The woman glared at Kiku. "Where is he?" She snarled.

"H-he just left." Kiku stuttered, not out of fear, but more out of embarrassment.

She turned and ran out, shouting 'Nii-san' as she went. Kiku stayed behind, flustered over the woman that he saw as beautiful. Having already collected all of his stuff, he hurried out the door to report the meeting to his boss.

Natalia ran down the thin corridor, hoping that she might be able to find her brother soon. Why didn't he get her before he went to the meeting? She decided to scold him when she finally found him.

* * *

RUSSIA'S HOUSE

* * *

Ivan walked through the door, quite pleased with how the meeting went. However, his boss would be mad that the treaty between Japan and Russia had still not been signed. But at the same time, Ivan's boss didn't want to give up the Kuril Islands.

Russia walked to his office, not wearing his usual cheerful-like smile. He was troubled, and felt like something bad was going to happen. Once safely in his office the locked the door and blocked it with a chair, making sure that if Natalia decided to attack him he would be safe for a little while.

Russia flashed back to that last time he was locked in his office. Natalia hitting and scratching at the door as he hid behind his desk. Shivering and trying to block out her words while hoping that the door would keep her from getting in. Before he heard something crash into the desk. Looking back towards the door to see that Natalia had broken the door knob and was going to enter his office. She started chanting. Marry me, marry me, marry me.

Ivan sat down in his chair, shivering over the memories of his little sister tormenting him. She was cute, yes. But he just didn't think of her as anything more than a little sister… A scary little sister. He wished that she would set her sights and fall in love with someone other than him.

"Gah… Natalia, why can't you leave be, da? You are better off with someone completely different from me, da." He muttered out loud.

""Nii-san, Nii-san." Natalia's voice rose from the other side of the door, along with a rattling doorknob. Ivan shivered and hid under his desk.

"G-GO H-HOME NATALIA!" He screamed, terrified, shivering and praying that she wouldn't get in.

"Remove the door that separates us. We are destined to marry, Nii-san." She said, laughing evilly.

Ivan felt like he was about to cry, and waited till his sister broke in, hoping she would give up before then.

* * *

KIKU'S HOUSE

* * *

Kiku arrived home and decided he should take a bath before reporting to his boss. As he stepped into the hot spring water, a picture of the woman that stormed into the meeting room flashed through his mind.

He had so many questions. The main one that ran through his mind was: Who was she? Why do I keep thinking of her? Was she looking for Russia or someone else?

He couldn't get the platinum blond goddess out of his head. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind, but to no avail.

Getting out of the bath, he stumbled over to the phone to call his boss.

After that he laid down in bed, falling into an almost restless sleep.

Who is she? Who is she?


	2. Would You Mind?

**Would You Mind?**

**

* * *

**

Kiku wakes up in the middle of the night. He cannot get himself to fall back to sleep so he pulls himself out of bed and into his living room. He stares at his phone. He wants to know her name. He might be able to get some sleep if he does.

Kiku attentively reaches for the phone, and dials the number. Clicks send and waits.

**Russia**

Pick up his cell phone. "Th-this is Russia, Da."

"Nii-san, I heard your Phone ring who are you talking to?!" a voice can be heard on the other line.

**Japan**

"Hello Russia, Its Japan, I did not reach you at a bad time did I?" Kiku asks.

**Russia**

"D-da, I mean N-no. What do you want?" Ivan asks.

**Japan**

"A girl rushed in looking for you yesterday. Could I ask…her name?" Kiku asks. Ivan has not responded yet. Kiku starts to think that maybe this is a bad idea.

**Russia**

Russia is shocked, why does Kiku want to know his little sister Natalia's name? Is he planning a war, no, Natalia would never agree with that. What does he want with her. Natalia Bangs hard against the door.

"Nii-san!"

Ivan shivers. "W-would you like to ask h-her y-your self?" Ivan stutters. He slides the phone over to Natalia.

"F-for you." Ivan is to scared really to talk much. Natalia picks up the phone.

"Hello."

**Japan**

Kiku pauses her voice is even better then he remembered. It is so beautiful, deadly, and addicting. "Yes, this is Japan. You saw me yesterday after noon. I would like to ask your name." Kiku states as politely as he can while hiding his excitement.

**Belarus**

"Which one?" She asks bluntly.

**Japan**

"How about both?" Japan is screaming with excitement on the inside. But remains composed while her talks to the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

**Belarus**

"You have to tell me your human name first."

**Japan**

"It's Honda Kiku." Kiku states .

**Belarus**

"Kiku? I am Natalia also Know as Belarus." Natalia states proudly

**Japan**

"Natalia." He almost whispers.

**Belarus**

"Why do you wish to know my name?"

**Japan**

"Because I believe that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I needed to know your name. And now I do. Your name is just as beautiful as you." Kiku spoke out loud not really meaning to.

**Belarus**

Natalia just about drops the phone. She has forgotten all about breaking down her brother's door. This is the first time anyone has ever described her as beautiful. It made her feel... _awkward?_ Why? She hangs up the phone and aimlessly walks back to her room, taking the phone with her.

She changes and crawls into bed. Beautiful? She was beautiful. She knew that but never heard anyone say it, well not to her. Also when she first met him he did not cower. Why did he not cower? Everyone cowers for her. She enjoys scaring them, but why did he not cower from her? She rolls on her side. This man Kiku, was very interesting. She might just get to know him a little better. Perhaps she will call him tomorrow. She flips the phone open and saves his number.

The phone rings. It's her brothers boss.

"Hello Nii-san cannot come to the phone. I have it." It goes dead almost instantly. Natalia grins. It will be a while till he calls back, it always was.

**Ivan**

Hearing that the banging on the door has stopped Ivan peeks around his desk and hesitantly goes to look around his broken door. He crawls out and rushes to his own room, locking and pushing his dresser against it before crawling in bed.

**Japan**

Hearing the phone go dead, Kiku panics slightly. Had he just said his true feelings out loud? What if he made her mad? He hangs his head, knowing that it's going to be a long night/morning that will lead to a very long day. He sighs and decides to get a head start on his paper work.


	3. The Game

**The Game**

**

* * *

**

Natalia tossed and turned all night. Kiku's words playing nonstop in her dreams. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." They followed her, haunted her, but it was a weirdly pleasant haunting. Why? Why could she not get him out of her head? She was supposed to get married to her brother, not her brother's enemy.

Natalia gets so lost in thought that she burns the eggs she was making for Ivan. When she coughs and looks down at the pan she scowls and remakes the eggs. She finishes the eggs and walk to her brother's office.

Natalia peers through his door to see her brother working on his paperwork. She gets past the broken door and set the eggs on his desk without a second look at the now shivering Ivan.

I van watches as his sister leave the room. He blinks shocked and marvels at the fact that she left without saying or doing anything. Ivan wonders what brought about this change in behaver.

Natalia walks into her room and pack a small bag with a few of her things. She is going to pay a visit to Kiku. Maybe that will help settle things. She grabs the bag and walks back to her brother's office.

"Nii-san! I am going to be gone for two days, okay." Natalia said

"What? Where to, da?" Ivan said instantly interest who should he thank for this gift.

"Kiku's." Natalia states without turning around.

Kiku's? Now he really must thank him. Natalia leaves for the airport.

* * *

Kiku is startled awake by the sound of his cell phone buzzing. He looks at the number and realized it was Russia's house phone. Thinking it is Natalia he quickly answers it.

"Hello." Kiku answers.

"Kiku, da. I must thank you." Ivan says in a sugar glazed tone.

"Thank me? For what?" Kiku says in a lazy yawn.

"You'll see da." And with that Ivan hangs up.

Kiku sits silent for a moment. What did Ivan mean by "you will see"? There is a sharp knock on his front door. Kiku jumps, and drags himself to the door.

"Hell-Natalia?" Kiku states out tiredly. Did he fall asleep again?

"Kiku, I need to talk to you." Natalia says grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him to the couch in the next room. (Don't ask me how she knew it was there.) Kiku startled starts to become very depressed thinking that she really was mad at him.

Natalia goes over and sits down in the chair across from him sting at him with no expression. Kiku Sunk deeper. Could the woman of his dreams really hate him?

"Why?" Natalia asks suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kiku ask confused.

"Why do you like me, think that I am beautiful? You do not know me. You did not even know my name." She sneers.

Kiku is taken aback at this. He did not know why he really liked her. Was it because of her beauty, or was it because of the lure-like Aura around her. He was not quite sure.

"I do not know." He says honestly. "I... Just do. Does everything have to have a reason? There are so many things we think and feel, but we cannot explain it. Like the fact that I love you."

Natalia is silent for a moment. "I want to play a game." She states.

"Game?" Kiku asks.

"Yes, you need to prove how much you love me. Depending on how well you play, depends on whether you are better then Nii-san or not." She states simply. "So are you going to play?"

"Hai." Kiku says, and after that comment Natalia gets up and leaves, Kiku sees her off.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Like my next chapter of Do you really love me, the 10th and 20th reviewers with get a one shot story of they choice. As long as it is from one of the following cadigories:

-(Hetalia: Axis Powers,

-(Vampire Knight,

-(Naruto,

-(Ouran High School Host Club.

You choose the characters, rating, and something that you really want to read about that group and/or pairing. And I will do OC plus Cannons if that what you want, but you would have to give me info of your original character. So I hope to hear from you.

Toodles,

Kitomi's Mom


	4. Chapter 4

**Natalia's POV**

I leave Kiku's house. If this man, no Country, truly loves me then he will come after me. Kiku will chase me, like I chase my brother. When he does, he will have to prove himself. When this is done, I will trust and let him woo me.

"What will you do for me Kiku?" I state emotionlessly and to myself. I keep a bored expression as I grin on the inside letting my psychotic side get the better of me. "This will be fun."

**Kiku's POV**

I watch Natalia leave, she stated she wants to play a game. But this game, she did not say what it was, nor did she tell me the rules of this game. I will play it, but I do not think I will be good at it. I place my hand over my heart. HE* is coming out. (*HE/HIM/YOU is what Kiku calls his Other sides. White and Black Kiku that is)

I walk to the bathroom and stare at my self, HE is going to play the game for me. "Game?" I figure in the mirror asks.

"Yes, the game." I reply. The figure in the mirror was wearing a black suit. I However, was wearing a robe. Black Kiku, my dark side. HE is going to play the game, he is better at this then I am.

I switch spots with my mirror image, I watch as HE leaves the bathroom, I hope everything will go well.

**TIME JUMP**

**Natalia's POV**

I am waiting in my room, he will come, wont he? I feel my face heat up as I think back to the time he and I talked on the phone. "Beautiful," that word his voice, it was like a ghost was haunting me. "Beautiful, beautiful, you are beautiful." It kept saying over and over again.

"He will come." I told myself, "he will come."

There is a knock at my door I get up and answer it. "B-Belarus?" He called out in a small voice. Nii-san? Why is he at my door? He is afraid of me, so here? Now?

"Yes, Nii-san?" I ask a little confusion in my tone.

"You came back sooner then I thought you would."

"I did."

"Why? I thought you would talk to Japan more."

"We are playing a game."

"A game?" He asked, and then added something. It sounded like 'that cannot be good'. But I am not entirely sure. "Well, Okay then. I Have paper work that I need to get done. Bye." Nii-san states while leaving.

Will he come?

**Kiku's POV**

I has been a hour since I left my white self back at home. He is soft and cowardly. I am the one that is more likely to be bold and hard. This game, it's a love game. She wants me to get her, how typical. How Fun! I grin inwardly. This Natalia, I like the way she thinks. Tradition, thank the gods.

The flight attendant calls for the next to be seated. I stand and make my way to my spot in the line. I am going to her. She will find out how much I really want her.

Kara: This is a short chapter, I am tired and my mind hit a blank. Sorry you all had to wait this long. I will try to work on the next Chappy soon. I will finish "Do you Really love me" though. That should be done soon. Sorry If the characters are a little OOC.

Maki: Are you Okay?

Kara: Z z Z

Maki: *roles her eyes* Okay guys R&R plz.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am sure a lot of you dislike me for not uploading this faster. Hahaha. ^^; Nhh, Ok so a little pointes so none of you are confused. I will be Doing POV's from this point on. **Natalia** will be Bold and underlined along with **Black!Kiku**. White!Kiku will be just be underlined.

**OK, **I don't own any of the characters in Hetalia, I am just writing a crack story about them.

**Pairing: **Kiku x Natalia, Belarus x Japan.

**Kiku's POV**

I could not sit still; the excitement was getting to me. I keep tapping my fingers as I stare out the window.

"Biiru o-nomimasu ka?" (What would you like to drink?) A woman in the aisle said. I look over briefly, I never really thought about that.

"Ryokucha." I state in trying to maintain a bored tone. I look at the chrome plating on the on the cooler as the flight attendant pours my drink and hands it to me. My other side was staring back at me with a look of disapproval. I smirk slightly at this. My manners are a little off today, but that's only because my excitement.

I turn to look out the window again. I think about what I should bring for her. Flowers, maybe? If my memory serves me right her favorite flower is the Flax. It suites her. The small beautiful blue flowers. I think those with some sunflowers and light purple roses. That would look good together. I smile inwardly.

I thought about bringing my camera, if she will dress in Lolita. I grimace, that is a little to strange for a first…A first… Date?

"Will you please stop that? It's driving me nuts." The young man next to me states out, I can hear the aggravation in his voice. I realize that I have been taping my fingers the entire time. I stop the tapping. However, the urge to annoy the young man was hard to resist.

**Natalia's POV**

I am lying on my bed staring at the high ceiling. I don't know how long I have been laying there. I sigh and roll over. I stare at the clock and start to space out. I am brought back quickly by my stomach.

…

….

"Something to eat wouldn't be to bad right?" I mumble to myself as I get up and head toward the kitchen. As I open my bedroom door the first person I see is Lithuania. His face brightens.

"Hello, Natalia. I was wondering where you were." He states, smiling slightly. I don't respond. My stomach growls again and I blush softly out of nothing but embarrassment. Lithuania stares for a moment before asking me if I would like something to eat. I nod once as I follow him to the kitchen.

He is making me lunch so I won't complain. I sit down at the table and stare at the vase full of sunflowers. Sunflowers are Nii-sans favorite flower. Nii-san, Should I stop by his office before I head back to my bedroom?

Lithuania comes back and places a plate in front of me. I mumble quick thanks and start eating; I don't really care what kind of dish it is. I have too much on my mind to care. I finish quickly and thank him again as I head out to visit Nii-san. I hear a knock on the door and I stop.

I-is HE here? So soon? I thought it would be a day or two before he would show up. He really decided to show up today? My mind is again flooded with the repition of his voice. 'Beautiful, beautiful, you are beautiful.' I am frozen in my spot.

"Hello Mister Honda. What brings you here today?" Lithuania states as he answers the door. I rush to my room and lock myself in. I slide down the door as I can feel my face heat up. This is so fast, almost to fast. Kiku, why so soon?

**Kiku's POV**

"Hello Mister Honda. What brings you here today?" I hear Lithuania say, Natalia was standing only a few feet behind him. She looked shocked for a moment before she dashes off. I frown; this is going to be a little harder then I though.

"What are the flowers for?"

"Hmm? Oh, they are for Natalia." I say and smile softly. Lithuania stiffens; I am a bit confused as to why? Is buying flowers for her a bad thing?

…

Is that why she fled? No, that couldn't be the reason. Okay, so maybe Toris likes Natalia too? That must be it, I have competition. I frown again, this is way harder then I thought.

"Why?"

"She came over to my house earlier today and said that we are going to play a game. If you are going to see a woman, it is bad manners to not come baring a gift. What is a better gift then flowers? I could bring her a teddy bear as a gift; it would make it seem as if I am asking her out on the town. So I come with flowers. Do you think you could ask her to come out to meet me? If not, just direct me to Russia's office please." I explain before bowing to show respect.

Toris, doesn't look to happy, But I wouldn't be either if it was him who showed up at my door asking for Natalia. He invites me in and leads me to Russia's office. I thought he was going to do that. I am after the woman he likes after all. He knocks on the door. "Mister Braginski, Mister Honda is here to see you and your sister." I heard "let him in" and took that as my signal to enter. I give a small bow to Toris as I enter the office, closing the door behind me.

A/N: Okay this one is longer then the other one, but I have to think up a conversation that goes on between Russia and Japan. As for my NorIce story, I am going to post up the last chapter, but I will post the link to my last chapter in my journal. So I hope you enjoy.

Maki: So you finally type it up.

Me: Shut up.

Maki: *Smirks*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Another chapter so soon? Yes, I know I always take forever to update. I am trying to make the chapters a lot longer then my chapters normally are. Read and enjoy.

**Natalia**

I sit leaning against my door for a few moments. I can feel and hear my heart beat. Ba-bump, ba-bump is the sound I can here. Kiku is the first one that ever put me in such a position. Why do I feel this way with…Kiku, but not with brother? I have devoted most of my life to my brother. Yet, there has never been a time where I can feel and hear my heart beat. I both hate and love this feeling.

There is a knock on my door.

"Miss. Natalia? Or you OK?" Comes the soft voice of Toris. I am fine just a little surprised and confused. I open the door just enough to look out at him. I keep my face emotionless as I look at him.

"I am fine." I state flatly. "Just a little surprised that Kiku showed up so soon." Toris made a look of surprise when I mentioned Japan's human name. It must be because I do not call Toris by his human name I refer to him as nothing other then Lithuania. I know his Human name, but I never use it.

"Are you here to ask if I am okay? Or is there something else that you need?" I ask truly want to know if there is something that I am needed for. Normally when someone comes to my bedroom door, it is because I am called for a meeting.

"Well, yes…" Toris pauses, he look a little agitated. "Mister Kiku asked to see you. He is talking to your brother right now. I thought that it would be good to tell you, because your brother might call you to his office." He looks down slightly as if saying something like that hurt him in some way. It makes me wonder why. I say quick thanks and make my way to my brother's office. If he does call me to his office I will be ready to enter at any time.

**Kiku**

I walk toward the desk that Russia is sitting behind. I bow in respect and then sit down.

"I think I know why you are here. I also have a little more respect for you concerning the matter. "Ivan looks up and puts on his most convincing and childish 'I will never hurt you' grin. I know better then that, he probably has the blood stained pipe under his desk waiting to hit me with it. I am only paranoid about it. Because, I know out of everyone that he can hit with it, I am the one that refuses to sign a peace treaty with him. I cringe inwardly but I put on a smug grin in hope that I can play him in this game that I entered. There is no way that he would agree with letting me date his little sister.

"If you think it is for your sister then you are right. If it concerns anything else then you are very wrong." I state adding a small smirk to my grin. Now to put this new card into action. I add, "But, I would like to know what you think of your sister. Also, I would like to know a little more about her."

Ivan is silent and looks like he is thinking about it. As a brother I know that if anyone would even so much as thinks of Taiwan as a love interest I would eat them alive. No exception to any of my brothers. Ivan should feel the same about… Natalia. I smile inwardly as Think of this irresistible woman. Something about her, I can't pin-point it, but it won't let me think of anything other then her. It's hard to believe that such a goddess is Russia's sister. It kind of makes me sad. She deserves better, I intend to prove that. I wait for Ivan's reply.

"Well." Ivan begins, pausing as if he is rethinking what he is about to say. "I have no problem with you courting my little sister. She also seems to have taken interest in you. IF you think I am saying this because it is of some benefit to me. Then you are right. I have a proposition; I will let you date my sister. However, if you break her heart and I have to clean up after you because of it, you will have to sign the peace treaty with me. This as you know, means that you give up you beloved Kuril Islands. Is it a deal?" The Bastard dares to smile at me after saying that. I do worry about giving up MY Islands, but to trade such a thing for his sister? If I were to even dare to break her heart, he should be after my life not parts of my body that he will not let go of. How dare he insult his role as an older brother! I stand up in rage at his comment.

"How dare you!" I spit out with so much venom leaking off my words that it is a wonder that I didn't kill myself with them. "She is your little sister, yet you would just hand her away like that! Do you have no shame? If I would ever dare to harm her, you should be out for my life not parts of my body. If _I_ was her older bother, I would not trade her for the world. She would be one of the most precious things in my life. I would kill to keep her from being hurt. I would also try to kill anyone that se their eyes on her. You should be saying, 'I can't believe that you would show your-self in front of me and ask for her.' Or say something along the lines of 'NO! Don't you dare talk to her, let alone look at her or I will skin you and drop you into a tub of salt. Then I would make you beg for death and not grant your wish for it.' IF it was my sister you were after, I would put my life on the line trying to kill you so I would know that she was safe. You are a failure as a brother and don't deserve the love of the littler sister that you seem so eager to get rid of. I will not take you up on that offer. I respect _your_ sister more then that." I spit out loosing almost all of my control. I try to regain some of it by not pouncing on the taller male extending my claws so I can tare him apart.

We glare at each other in silence. I wish to kill him, he probably is pissed that I didn't take him up on his offer. There is a noise coming from the door. It sounds a lot like someone was sliding down the other side of the rectangular object. We both snap our gaze toward the door. Was somebody listening?

"Don't worry about it Japan." Russia says, I can help but wonder how he can brush something like that off so easily. "I will take care of it later if needed. Back to the point you were trying to make, you do not know my sister very well if you can not understand why I treat her the way I do. So you say that you won't take the deal? Then I am afraid that I can not let you date see her let alone date her."

I am silent for a moment. He may be her older brother, but that doesn't mean that he has a right to choose everything for her. I smirk, "You may be her older brother but from what you say, you seem to want to control her more then anything. I will find a way to see her and talk to her, even if you don't like it. Also, she should be allowed to choose for herself. Also if what you say is true that she has taken interest in me, what if she develops something more then interest? Are you going to hold her down and tell her no as if she were some kind of dog? Because she is not despite her faults -which you seem to focus on- she deserves respect just like everyone else." I have had enough if I endure much more of this I will snap. I don't know how my white self can deal with this man. I need to see my reflection before I do something that I might regret. I scan the room noticing that Russia is watching me. He seems amused that I am so angry over the matter.

I see the window. It is dark out side just my luck, I change with my reflection. I watch as my whites self calms down by taking a few breath and looks up with nothing written on his face. As much as I want Russia dead, he is more useful when he is alive. My white half glances at me with now deep brown eyes. He turns his attention back to Russia. I will let him take care of things for now.

**Natalia's POV**

I only just arrived at Nii-san's door. I can hear a voice inside shouting it's not my brother's voice. It must be Kiku's. Why is he shouting? I lean up against the door hoping to hear more.

"She is your little sister, yet you would just hand her away like that! Do you have no shame? If I would ever dare to harm her, you should be out for my life not parts of my body. If _I_ was her older bother, I would not trade her for the world." He screams out. Trade me? For what? Why would Nii-san want to get rid of me, I am the only one that would become one with him without asking questions. I have always been at his side following every order that he would give. Well all except going home. This house where he lives _is_ my home. I Press my ear to the door again.

"I would put my life on the line trying to kill you so I would know that she was safe. You are a failure as a brother and don't deserve the love of the littler sister that you seem so eager to get rid of. I will not take you up on that offer. I respect _your_ sister more then that." He yes out his voice dripping with menace. Nii-san really does want to get rid of me. I am of so little importance that he would think of me as nothing other then trash? Kiku, he wants to protect me? This man whom I don't know wants to help me. He would kill my brother to protect me? Respect, Nii-san is showing me disrespect? I can't go with Kiku, not yet. But if it is true that my brother is going to try to get rid of me, I cannot stay here. I need to get out, I must get out. Who can I stay with? Ukraine, she will let me stay with her right? Tears start to sting at my eyes as I try my hardest to hold them back. I slide down the door confused and in pain.

I run of to my room grabbing my suit case and throwing my cloths in not really caring if they are folded or not. I grab the phone that I left on my bedside and call her up.

It rings a few times before I hear. "H-Hello?" The soft voice of my sister comes through.

"Katyusha it's me Natalia. I need someplace to stay." I try my best to say with out crying. I fail and break down on the phone. I never cry but brother not wanting me is more then I can take.

"N-Natalia? What's the matter?" She calls out worry clear in her warm voice.

"N-Nii-san." I mange to through out. Why? Why?

"Natalia? You can come stay with me if you need to. Should I send someone to come get you? Or are you coming by plain?"

"Plain." I say trying to calm down. Katyusha, just talking to her a little bit is comforting.

"Okay dear, I will be waiting for you at the air port."

"Thank you Nee-san." I say as I grab my bag and head for the door. I pass Toris on the way there.

"Miss. Natalia? Where are you going?" He calls out.

I don't answer, I just keep walking. I don't want to let brother know where I am.

Kiku's POV

I finally calm down I really can believe that my darker half would let him-self get all worked up over this. I let out a sigh. I need to leave and come back at a later time. I look down slightly; I am going to have to wait to talk to Natalia. I stand up and turn too had for the door. I look back briefly.

"I will come back at a later time. I will think about your disgraceful offer. I might take it up just to make sure that your sister is shown the respect she deserves." With out any more words and ignoring any reply that Ivan throws out I leave. This trip was too early. I should have waited a bit longer.

I arrive home and head strait for my futon. I fall down tired as I think to how my black self reacted. That is so Out of Character for me. I know Russia would through out such a taunt. He should have know that Russia would do that as well. I burry my face in the pillow and grown. That burst of anger drains most of my energy. The anger made my muscles tense and they hurt no as they try to relax. I get up to take a bath. It will ease the pain that I am in at the moment.

"DA-ZE! Kiku I have come to visit." I hear from my bed room. A chill runs down my spine. Yong-Soo of all the time to visit he chooses the worst time. I look down the hall as he comes over to greet me. He stops short and he faces changes from a happy-go-lucky to a worried expression.

"You look horrible. What happened?" He asks. He moves closer examining my face.

"I spent the day arguing with Russia." I mumble and turn away and head towards the bath. I know Yong-Soo will follow and enter the bath with me. So much for relaxing.

As we settle in to the bath him stretched out and me covering my self. We may be brothers, but I am still uncomfortable taking baths with him. It is not unmanly to be modest. I sink down into the warm healing water of the hot spring so that nothing but my nose and eyes are visible. I am so tired that I wish I could just fall asleep, but that could be deadly while bathing.

"So… You went to see Russia? Do you want to talk bout it?" Yong-Soo asks breaking the silence.

"Not really." I say while my mouth is still under the water so it was understandable to only me. I look back at my younger Brother to see him give a thoughtful expression.

"When I was over at Aniki's Russia called." I state out this catches my interest. Why would Russia call Yao-Onii san? "He was asking if Aniki know where his sister is. Apparently he can't find her any where. He said that he thinks she is with you." He speaks holding a blank expression. He is silent for a moment and grins over at me. I don't like the expression, it makes me uneasy.

"I never thought that you were popular with some of the girls. Are you dating his sister? You must be really close If Russia thinks you kidnapped her." He teases. I put on my best, "I-cant-believe-you-just-said-that" look. Even though he is just teasing I am not really in the mood for it. I sigh and shake my head.

"It is late I don't think you are going home tonight are you?" I look back at him.

"No, I can stay with you right? You not going to kick me out like last time are you?" He pouts slightly. I laugh on the inside at the memory. It was more a way to get my point across that he is not allowed to grope me. I pushed him out side and told him to go stay in a hotel room. He hasn't groped me since; he is very bright despite the way he acts.

"No, I am too tired to try to kick you out today. You can stay in the guest bedroom." I stand up grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me. I nod my head to my younger brother before heading to my room.

As I crawl into bed wondering if it was Natalia who was ease dropping on Ivan and my augment. I snuggle into my covers and drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, I was wondering I don't really know how long it will take me to put up chapters. So I was wondering if you would like me to post up Previews? In other words the first two POV's of the next story. I am just wondering what my readers think. Also, I would like reviews, I posted up two chapters and not one review? That makes me sad. I want at least one reviews for this chapter, or I will only post this up on my DA account.

Another thing, I am going to have more then just Kiku's and Natalia's POV. The other POV's I am going to have are Ukraine's, and China's.

On another note, I think I made Russia a little OOC in this one. Hence he looses his child like demeanor and shouts at China.

**Declaimer: **I need to post this more often. I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I also make no profit of this.

**Natalia POV**

I arrive at the airport, Nee-san was waiting for me like she said. I manage to keep my composure as I walk up to her.

"Nee-san." I try to say, but it comes out as a whisper. "Can we stop by the liquor store on the way back to your house?"

"Only if you tell me what's wrong. I don't really like the thought of you drinking though. You really should drink less often.*" She says as we walk to go pick up my luggage. She has a worried look. That normal though. She always looks a little worried when I am around her.

We retrieve my luggage and head out-side. Nee-san starts the car before loading in the luggage. When we get in she turns on the heater and it warms up the car fast.

"So, will you tell me what happened Natty?" Nee-san looks over with a small sad smile. She is worried I know she is.

"Brother." I mumble as she starts the car. "Brother, doesn't want me there."

"Maybe you just heard him wrong." She says, why is she defending him, I heard him, Kiku. Brother was trying to give me away. I heard him correctly right?

"No, brother didn't say it. Kiku, no, Japan, was the one scolding brother for trying to give me away." I pause. " He said, 'She is your little sister, yet you would just hand her away like that!' I was doubtful at first but then I heard. "You should be out for my life not parts of my body. You are a failure as a brother and don't deserve the love of the littler sister that you seem so eager to get rid of.'" I stop choking on the last word trying so hard to keep the tears from showing. It hurts, those words hurt so much.

We are silent as the car exit's the airport going south of the freeway.

**Ukraine's POV**

It is silent, as I take in what Natalia tells me. Is it possible that My little bother said that? I asked him to take care of her, not harm her. How could he say such things. Also Japan, he is China's* younger brother right? I might her from him later, I am sure I can trust him not to tell Ivan about this.

The silence is becoming unbearable. I break the silent by bring up Japan. I am curious as to why Japan would defend my little sister. Japan* and I are under good terms, but he is not on as good of terms with Belarus. I Ask him about it when we meet for our meetings. Also, he is on bad terms with my Brother. I am sad to hear that, but the Kuril Islands were a part of him once. Wounds like that don't always heal.

"So, you and Japan are improving your terms?" I ask. Natalia is silent, as I puul into to town so we can stop by the liquor store.

"We are trying to strengthen out diplomatic bonds. Other then the time we talked on the phone we have never met for anything other then meetings." Se says her voice low and steady. I pull into the parking lot right outside of Kiev.

"What do you want dear?" I ask before exiting the car to buy it.

"Belaya Rus Lux."

"Okay, I will be right back." I exit the car and walk up to the Vender and ask for the Vodka. After paying for it I walk back to the car setting it in the back seat before climbing in front. My cell phone starts ringing.

"H-hello?" I answer.

"Ukraine it's China. By any chance is your little sister with you, aru?" He asks, it is odd that he would ask a question like this.

"Yes. Why?" I ask.

"Ivan called, he is looking for her. He thinks that Japan has her, aru." He states.

"Well I do have her with me. China, p-please don't tell Ivan that she is with me. Just for a little while. Just tell him that she is safe. I am afraid that Ivan might do something to harm her if he knows." I say out I am worried about her well being.

"Okay, aru. I am glad to know this. I will tell him that, aru." He says hanging up. I smile, I can trust him.

**China's POV**

"ANIKI!" The teen man yells. He has decided to stay with me for a few days. This would be the third day. I am busy with work, having him in my hair the entire time is not helping.

"Yes, Korea?" I ask trying my hardest to not show how much the younger man has annoyed me.

"Russia is on the phone he wants to talk to you." Yong-Soo says. Ivan? What does he want? Imformation more then likely I sigh and go inside my house to pick up the phone.

"Hello, aru?" I answer.

" DO YOU KNOW IF YOU BROTHER HAS HER?" He shouts as a roughly push the phone away from my ear.

"Which Brother, Aru? Also who is missing?" I say, does he honestly think I know who my brother are with most of the time. Well, besides Korea.

"Natalia! What other girl would I be talking about?" He sounds really annoyed. This catches me off guard, he never sounds angry when I talk to him. What happened to his cheerful personality? Also, Belarus? He is scared of her, why is he looking for her?

"I haven't seen her, and I don't know which brother you are talking about, aru. I also don't know who most of my brothers hang out with. I know Japan spends time with Taiwan, aru. But that is more of a older-brother younger-sister relationship. Which one of my brothers do you think has your sister, aru?" I ask, does he honestly believe that one of my brothers has her? The only person I can think of that would take her in, is Ukraine.

"JAPAN! HE HAS TO HAVE HER!" He shouts, once again making me pull the phone away from my ear. Japan, why would he choose Russia's sister? I mean she is the little sister of his most hated enemy.

"Ivan, I will check it out. However, I don't think that Kiku has her, aru." I say and then sigh. "Try to calm yourself as I check up on it. If she is there, then I will see if I can get him to send her home, aru. If she is not, I will see if any one of my partners have seen her."

Russia is silent for a moment. He says okay and hangs up. I sigh, this just add more to my already full schedule. But If I don't do this, then who will? I will talk to Japan first, If she isn't there, then she will be with Ukraine more then likely.

"Aniki? What wrong? You look annoyed." the younger brother asks/states.

"Belarus has gone missing, and Russia thinks that Japan has her."

"Do you want me to go check?" I look blankly at him for a moment. This might just work out. Korea leaves meaning I will be able to focus solely on my work. Also, he will be able to see if Japan has Belarus or not.

"If you would that would be a great help to me. Oh, and If she is not there just call me okay, aru?" I ask feeling some weight lift off my shoulders.

"Okay Aniki." He states out cheerfully. Now I will call Ukraine as well. Belarus might be there. I watch as Korea leaves, when he does I dial Ukrains number.

"H-hello?" A soft voice answers.

"Ukraine it's China. By any chance is your little sister with you, aru?"

"Yes. Why?" She asks.

"Ivan called, he is looking for her. He thinks that Japan has her, aru."

"Well I do have her with me. China, p-please don't tell Ivan that she is with me. Just for a little while. Just tell him that she is safe. I am afraid that Ivan might do something to harm her if he knows." She asks. I don't understand why, wouldn't Belarus be more likely to hurt Ivan?

"Okay, aru. I am glad to know this. I will tell him that, aru." I say then hang up, I call Russia and tell him that she in not with my brother, but I was asked to not tell him where she is.

A/N: I forgot for a little while that china adds "Aru" to the ending of some if not all of his sentences. I went back and added "aru" to them. If I didn't do it correctly, just tell me and I will go fix it. =_=; Adyu adyu,(goodness or My, my. I have seen it used both ways.) this chapter was harder then I thought it would be, I might just stick to Japan's and Belarus's POV's.

Oh, and I kind of want to pair China up with Ukraine. I think they would be a cute couple. Tell me what you think about it.

*Apparently Belarus has a high public drinking rate. The amount of people that are drunk on the streets is starting to cause problems. I found this out when looking for the kinds of alcohols' that people in Belarus normally drink.

*Chain is an active partner of Ukraine's:

"Here's what Ukraine's government says about these relations:

'Ukraine and China. The People's Republic of China is one of the world's universally recognized political and economic leaders, whose role and importance will in the future steadily increase in all spheres of international life. At the present stage China is Ukraine's most active partner in the Asian-Pacific region.'"

.

*Apparently Japan and Ukraine help each other out on many things.

*"Belaya Rus Lux," is a type of Vodka in Belarus. There legal drinking age is 18, Natalia is 19. So she can drink.


End file.
